


Falling to Middle Earth

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Falling to Middle Earth with your iPod, using our knowledge to make your way through their world, forming friends and a possible enemy in the Elf King.





	1. Chapter 1

Going to Mirkwood after falling into Middle Earth as a short elf with magical powers, and your camping supplies and your iPod which you have the ability to recharge. You spend the entire interrogation listening to your iPod and bouncing your head from side to side while bouncing from one foot to the other, mouthing the words to the song you’re listening to.  
Thranduil, “What is she doing?”  
Thorin, “She says you’re just going to throw us in the dungeon anyway so why bother listening to the argument she knows is going to happen.”  
Well you were right and while you were in your cell after the guards had left you look across to Dwalin who was signaling for you to take out your earbuds, which you did.  
Dwalin, “You were right lass.”  
You giggle and reach into your bag they didn’t notice which you had told all the dwarves to put their supplies and weapons into as you entered the forest, pulling out the ring of keys you had swiped off of the unsuspecting guard with your faked attempt to get him to dance to the music blaring from your earbuds. Dwalin spoke loudly in Khuzdul, “Jaqi swiped the Keys!!” Earning a quiet cheer from the group. You get the group out and tell them the way to the wine cellar, and to climb into the barrels, then turn and tell them you’re going to distract the Elves.  
You run to a hallway near the throne room and start dancing again to your music and singing loudly, as the guards and the King quickly appear watching you in confusion. A single Elf in the corner of the room hearing the music and mimicking your movements behind the others backs out of view with a small smile on his face enjoying the freedom in the movements.  
Thranduil, “I TOLD YOU TO LOCK THEM UP!!”  
Guard, “We did!! I don’t know how she escaped!”  
Thranduil turns to you, “What are you doing?”  
You keep your earbuds in and shout at him, “WHAT I CANT HEAR YOU!!!”   
Thranduil, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  
You, “WHAT?” You pull out one of your earbuds.  
Thranduil, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  
You, “Woah, no need to shout. Just dancing, there’s supposed to be a party right?” Smiling widely as you keep dancing.  
Thranduil, “You can’t obviously think you would be invited, I just imprissoned you for trespassing.”  
You, “Now that’s just hurtful.”  
Thranduil, “Why are you still dancing?”  
You, “I’m distracting you darling.” Shooting him a wink as you pull out your glider and quickly soar through the hallways as the guards and King chase you through the castle. You reach the wine cellar and slide across the floor jerking on the lever as you pass it and leap into a barrel while shoving your iPod into its waterproof bag and blowing a Kiss to the King as you fall into the river below.  
Thranduil groans, rubbing his forehead, “Not a word.” He turns and mumbles to himself, “I need a drink.”


	2. Chapter 2

You fell into Middle Earth and you keep running up to the people you run into along the way on Thorins Journey back to Erebor.  
Meeting Bard–  
You all drag yourself out of the barrels and climb onto the small island as you spin around looking for something until you spot it. Pointing an arrow at Ori who was draining his boots of water. You take a step closer and smile wide as you wave and shout, “Hey Bard!”  
Bard lowers his bow, raising an eyebrow, “Do I know you?” As you close the distance between you and hug him tightly before releasing him and smiling up at him.  
You, “Not at all. How are the little ones? Bain, Sigrid and Tilda. I bet Bain has grown almost a foot closer to your height.”  
Bard looks at Thorin, “It’s better if you don’t ask how she knows it just gets confusing.”  
You, “I got a bag of gold with your name on it if you give us a ride to Laketown!”  
Bard takes in a deep breath, “Deal.” As he reaches out and shakes your hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Since you had hidden the groups weapons, there was no need to steal them, and you had managed to sneak out of Laketown unnoticed, you had snuck in with Bilbo and as he distracted Smaug you fired a Mithril arrow through his weak spot, killing him.   
The next morning Thranduil marched to Erebor with a group of ten guards including Tauriel and Legolas, with Gandalf by their side. Bombur announced his arrival by sounding the giant horn near the entrance. The entire company ran to the overlook.   
You leaned over the side and you spotted King Thranduil, who was staring intently at you, you gave a small wave before shouting, “Hello Darling!!! Come to discuss the army of Orcs marching on the mountain?” The Dwarves chuckle as His mouth drops at this, looking forward then back up to you.   
Thranduil, “My guards have seen no signs of an Orc Army!"   
You, "They will not be upon us for another week.” Propping your chin on one of your palms with the other arm resting on the wall, giving him a small smile. Thranduil looks to Thorin who nods.   
Thorin, “I have come to trust her knowledge, she has a great understanding of major events to happen, though very little help as regard of small matters such as the weather. Will you fight with us?"   
Thranduil, "How many Orcs?"   
Thorin looks to you, "2000 Orcs, joined by 3000 goblins, a scattered few mountain trolls a giant Earth worm and some wargs thrown in…numbers get a bit fuzzy sometimes."   
Thranduil whispers to himself, ”…fuzzy…“ he takes a deep breath "I shall fight with you, if you r…"   
You roll your eyes and reach down to your feet and lift up the small box to which he was referring, "Return your jewels, I know!” Setting it down on the wall, “Would you like to come in or do you prefer shouting?” The Dwarves and Bilbo all chuckling quietly, as Thranduil looks to Thorin as if waiting for him to refuse, then nodding his head, signaling you to grab the box and all walk down to the entrance, open the doors and greet the small group.   
Thranduil dismounts his Elk as the others follow, off their horses, and the King walks to the group and glances behind him as the gates are shut and locked behind him, slightly suspicious, but not wanting to show it. He turns his gaze to you as you open the box to show him the jewels and necklace inside then close it and hand him the box along with a small bag that slings over the shoulder, placing it inside and offering it to him, he passes it to one of his guards behind him, thanking you, then turning to Thorin.   
Thranduil, “So where should we expect these attacks to come from?"   
Thorin, "If you’ll come to the counsel room, we’ve made up maps with the details Jaqi had given us, especially helpful to getting Dain to send his troops, she’s even managed to send word to Lords Elrond and Celeborn who have agreed to assist us though I don’t know how she’s managed it, Elrond was not very fond of our continuing this quest and as far as I know she has never met Lord Celeborn, but that is beyond what I care to figure out just yet, I need to focus on this."   
Thranduil glances back at you as you all are walking, now at the entrance to the counsel room which the rest of the Company has entered and chosen their seats, "How do you know these things."   
You, "Your name and deeds exists in writing in several worlds beyond yours, I fell from one of them. I am not omniscient or a seer, but I know enough to find myself useful to King Thorin and his Company."   
Thranduil, "My name and deeds? You assume to know me then?"   
You, "Not in the least, thought the later books shape a much more detailed picture on your son than you, past this journey your actions are barely mentioned, his actions on the other hand are written about in detail, though now mostly invalid due to my meddling."   
Thranduil steps towards you, "What do you know of my sons future, tell me everything."   
You, "After this army is dealt with I can give you a copy if you like, I have a copy of the book about this Journey, as it is written in my world, though hardly any of it rings true now. And it has very little to do with Legolas, and nothing I can tell you about the books written on his Journeys will not do you any good as now the future is anyone’s guess, I am no seer, I only tell Thorin what has been written, anything past that is beyond my knowledge.” You then turn and walk into the room and take your seat, the King and his group also burning with curiosity, all followed and took the Elf sized seats.   
…   
The war was won, you were all mending, you had been one of the most seriously wounded, trying to protect the Company especially the Durins, which you succeeded, now merely a giant bruise but well enough to walk.   
So you decided to take a small walk daily, through the vast mountain, always making sure to carry your bag with you in case you needed food or anything else.   
About halfway through the walk on an empty floor, mainly comprised of houses long since abandoned, Thranduil who had come to check on you walked to your side and matched your pace silently, seeming to unclench his entire body, dropping hundreds of invisible pounds weighing him down. Since he had last seen you being unable to stop thinking about you, noticing something about you he refused to acknowledge before.   
Thranduil, “You are better I see."   
You, "Mhmm….oh.” You stop and dig through your small enchanted bag strapped to your waist and hand him your pocket sized copy of The Hobbit. “The book of Thorin’s Journey, as promised.” Which he takes and inspects its condition and opens the book skimming through the pages stopping on the page on the escape from Mirkwood his head pulling back a little in confusion before looking back up to you.   
Thranduil, “This says Bilbo stole my keys, from one of my guards who had passed out…” skipping back a few pages. “You are not in this part…” looking back up at you in confusion, “Why are you not in this part?"   
You smile and look back at him, "Because I was not a character in the book, merely a person who has purchased a copy of the story, you will not find my name on any page in any of Tolkiens books."   
Thranduil, "But out here, how could they omit you from the story? You have done this…” skipping to the Death of Smaug, reading it quickly, raising his voice, “You killed Smaug…Why does it credit Bard for this!!"   
You, "I warned you Thranduil, the books hold no answers, I fell into this world, from mine, that book has been my main source of usefulness. I would have been cast off quickly had I not known the story.” Turning and walking away, Thranduil catching your arm glancing deeply into your eyes with a pleading look.   
Thranduil, “I do hope you…would be included in the next copy, and nobody would be sent to replace you.” Handing you back the book, refusing to glance at it again. “It is not worth reading, if it does not bear your role in the Company.” Forcing his face to remain blank as you smirk at him.   
You, “You must hate me far less than you put on, Your Majesty.” Giggling and walking away again, The King quickly joining you with two large steps.  
Thranduil, “I have never hated you. Though I did find you irritating with your display in My Kingdom.” Earning another giggle from you.   
You, “…my display.” Laughing louder at this for a few moments, Thranduil fighting the urge to smile and join you in laughter. “I was dancing, you are the one who refused to invite me to your party, where I come from it is quite an insult."   
Thranduil, "I did not know that. Though either way I think you would have left even if I had invited you."   
You smirk again, "Now that would have depended entirely on the type of party you had thrown, Darling."   
Making the King smile and chuckle quietly, as his heart started thumping wildly, "Aah, well I should have to throw a party for you to learn what kind of parties I am well known for throwing."   
You, "And send no invitation only to bar me from yet another one, learning only through word of mouth from those invited as to how spectacular it was.”  
Thranduil, grabbed your arm and turned you to him again, “No, I should invite if only to watch your face for the amusement you would gain from it, only then confirming my success at showing you the splendor of my parties."   
You, "Aaahh the word splendor describes it all. All shiny and proper, only the best, most of the parties I have attended defined by that word were terribly dull, and even with loud music on the room everyone there still let out a deafening silence. We must have very different ideas on a great party, though I would like to see your party even for a moment to see if it matches my imagination."   
You catch his glance and he is beaming brightly at you, "I shall plan a party at once to celebrate our victory."   
You, "Thorin is already planning a party, a huge banquet, he wanted it to be spectacular, the whole group wanting me to see just how amazing a Dwarf celebration can be."   
Thranduil smirks slightly, "Then I shall wait until after his to invite you to mine, and you shall decide which you enjoy more.” Before moving his hand to the side signaling to you to move forward again, to which you smirk and spin and go in the opposite direction, causing him to chuckle and turn and follow you stepping to your side again, “So I am to follow you then."   
You, "I have not given you any order, you do so on your own, you are a King, who am I to assume control of you? Rather unimportant to many creatures in this vast world, but a King, you can do as you please."   
Thranduil, "You are far from unimportant, word has spread far and wide about the woman who broke a group of Dwarves from my prison, a woman who was capable of distracting me from their escape by dancing."   
You let out a long series of laughter before being able to speak again, "So I am known far and wide as being a seductress, able to cloud the mind of a great and powerful King with merely a simple dance.” Giggling again. “Well I suppose that could be a compliment to me but to outright state that you, of all people, could be so easily be distracted by something so simple, as a woman dancing, I’m not sure that helps you in the end."   
Thranduil, "Not just any other woman, the woman who went on to kill Smaug. Many women have tried before and you are the only one to succeed in distracting me. It gives me some credit, especially due to your recent achievements.” Smiling at you again, before his smile fades and a look of sadness crosses his face, “Do you miss your old world?"   
You, "The books, some of the food, I had no family, a few acquaintances but no good friends, I worked in a book shop, when I wasn’t at work I was at home reading mostly. But over all, I prefer it here, Thorin said I could work in the library if I’d like to, once it’s cleaned of course."   
Thranduil, "I bet business picked up in the shop after you started."   
You, "No, barely had twenty customers a week."   
Thranduil, "Not counting your suitors I suppose."   
You laugh at this, "I never had any suitors. I wasn’t very attractive in my world, besides men in my world merely aim to sleep with women, not commit to them, never met one I found worth focusing my attentions on."   
Thranduil, "Blind and Idiotic then, the men of your world. To walk easily past a woman capable of slaying dragons and enticing a Kings attention away from a mass escape.” Glancing at you again with a small smirk. “Do you have an escort, to Thorins celebration?"   
You, "No one has asked me, though several of the Company have reserved certain dances with me though. Why?"   
Thranduil, "May I have the honor then?"   
You smirk and stop turning to face him, "Are you sure that’s a good idea, there’s no telling what you might miss should I start dancing again."   
Thranduil leans down closer to you, "A night with you is very much worth the risk."   
You, "Careful, Your Majesty, someone might think you’re up to something.” Saying teasingly while bringing your face inches from his, just barely touching, testing his reaction, seeing his eyes drop to your lips, seeing him swallow quickly then gasp quietly as you pull away and continue your walk, turning to say, “You certainly don’t hate me."   
Thranduil quickly straightens himself again and takes a few of his long strides and catches up with you, "Was that a no?"   
You, "I will go with you. If not merely to see how easily distracted my presence makes you. Not just when I’m dancing."   
Thranduil grabs your arm and pulls you into a nearby empty room pinning you against the wall bringing his face to the same distance and drawing a short quick breath as he glances to your lips again, lingering, as if he was trying to gain the courage to kiss you.   
You, "Are you trying to kiss me, Your Majesty?"   
Thranduil replies in a whisper, "Thranduil…or darling….we are alone.” Looking deeply into your eyes as a small smile forms on your face.   
You, “That wasn’t an answer to my question, are you…"   
Thranduil whispering, "Yes."   
You lean forward and kiss him gently on the lips then pull away as goosebumps cover your body and sparks course through your veins, the King shivering and letting out a staggered breath as your lips parted. Eying your lips again before leaning in again to kiss you pausing again so you could close the distance, as if unsure you would want to, which you quickly did. The King cupping your cheek and deepening it, holding it for a few moments before releasing you as he shivers again smiling at you.   
Thranduil, "I look forward to escorting you to the celebration and spending the evening with you."   
You run your fingers through a small strand of his hair and smile at his words, "So do I, Darling."   
He runs his fingers down your cheek to your chin, lifting it so you were looking at him again as cups your cheek he whispers, "Darling.” Smiling again before he kissed you again


	4. Entrancing Hobbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda more of a sidestory in the story not an actual following chapter.

Hobbits are magnetizing when they sing or dance causing other creatures around them to stare intently at them if they don’t control that part of their abilities. Their singing can heal, protect or entrance, but their dancing almost always entrances others unless they shut off that part of their powers completely, which is very exhausting to a Hobbit.

You mostly just dance by hopping around and swinging your hips slightly while bobbing your head as you long curly hair just flies and bounces around you when you’re with the Company but one day they asked if that was the only way people in your old world danced, leading to your discussion on Latin and ballroom dances, mentioning folk dancing but stating you didn’t know how to do that properly, leading to you teaching the Dwarves various of the styles of dances in the giant ballroom in Erebor on alternating days so they all got a turn between their duties.   
Thranduil and his men come for meetings always stopping to watch you, observing how easily you danced in several different styles from the bouncing usual way to the graceful and elegant to the seductive Latin dances.   
He has been watching you for about a week now when he spots you teaching Fili how to salsa, instantly becoming entranced with you again, as you had used your dancing and singing before in Mirkwood to distract him from the dwarves escaping.  
He spots you later, having come to speak to Thorin, meeting up with Dain who walked with him to find Thorin. You were washing dishes in the large banquet kitchen, prepairing for he upcoming coronation ball, playing your music from your iPod loudly as you danced around.  
One of Thranduil’s men who had always followed out around since you left Mirkwood, leading to the dwarves assuming him as a spy until they noticed he would just follow you, assist you with small duties and burst into dancing whenever you sang or danced or played your music, being your un-hired backup dancer slash assistant, otherwise was ignored by the Dwarves.  
The elf was dancing again along with Dwalin who always ended up doing something close to the Psy’s gangem style dance, Kili would always start to hip thrust, and Fili who would randomly throw in the arm waves and extra spins, Bofur who would mostly end up clog dancing, Bombur would mostly hop and shimmy while waving his arms around, Bifur just mostly step side to side in rythem barely moving his shoulder with his arms crossed and the same blank expression, the others just jumping from random style to others and Thorin mostly initiated an almost swing dance with you enjoying spinning you.  
Thranduil and Dain walk in to see this and the elf he has been searching for for weeks now.   
Thranduil, “Lee, Where have you been?”   
Lee, “Helping Jaqi.”   
Thranduil, “Why, you just quit your post on my guard after 2000 years, and suddenly your working in Erebor?”   
Lee, “I can dance here. Hobbits dance almost constantly, I try to sing or dance in Mirkwood and I get shunned, but here, daily I am free to sing and dance as I please, there is almost always somewhere in the mountain that is playing music.”   
Thranduil, “You are joking?”   
Lee, “You just don’t understand.” as he gives the king a stern look while he aggressively shimmies away and rejoins the group  
Legolas smiles wide joining the group, grabbing Gloin and copying Thorins movements, earning a grumble then Gloin realized how much fun it was to do the spinning, Tauriel quickly joining Kili who tried to teach her Thorins dance, Thorin leaving you to correct his teaching and show her properly as Dain bounced in happily joining Dwalin in his movements with a large smile, as Thranduil tried to sneak in as well, bouncing from foot to foot softly, popping his hips out while shaking invisible maracas, as Lee danced his way over to the King joining him, shimmying, swaying and waving his arms around wildly as he danced next to the King as the Ri brothers started a small line dance which you happily joined in, accepting Oris hand so you could partner with him while his brothers partnered beside you. Thranduil enjoying himself, smiling widely as he watched you freely laughing and smiling with Ori as you danced.


End file.
